


Friends with Benefits

by li_izumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Finds Out, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_izumi/pseuds/li_izumi
Summary: When Sam walked in on Dean and Cas, he realized certain conversations needed to be had… but not the ones he’d thought!
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	Friends with Benefits

“I’m happy for you,” Sam assured, because the last thing he needed was his brother coming to some bone-headed conclusion that Sam _wasn’t_ happy for him and running full tilt _back_ into the closet now that things were finally coming out into the open, particularly considering how _awkward_ this was for the both of them. Knowing how uncomfortable this conversation was going to be for his brother, Sam hadn’t even tried to talk to Dean about what he had inadvertently walked in on until Dean had sought him out in the kitchen and each of them had downed most of a beer.

Dean shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal, but his eyes avoided meeting Sam’s, and remained fixed on the beer bottle in his hand.

“I hadn’t realized you two were already together,” Sam confessed, as _that_ was the part that _did_ upset him.

He’d had no clue. He had thought-- _prayed_ \--that _some_ of the oppressive tension between them would finally let up once they got together, but no, apparently it was just his luck that it had gotten _even worse_. If he hadn’t walked in on what he had, there was no way he would have ever believed the two had taken the next step.

“Oh we’re not.”

Sam blinked, sure that he must have misheard something. Because surely Dean hadn’t just said what it sounded like he’d said. “Pardon?”

“Cas and I… we’re not… _together_. Not like that.”

“...But you’re having sex.” Sam needed this clarified. Not that he wanted _any details_ about what his brother and his friend got up to, thank you very much, but he had this growing sense of dread in the pit of his stomach and he desperately hoped he was wrong.

“Well, yeah,” Dean said, trying for casual but missing by a mile. The tenseness in his shoulders and the way he couldn’t quite look at Sam betrayed his anxiety. “Back with that fertility goddess… While you…” Dean thankfully trailed off. “Anyway Cas got whammied a bit. I mean, he’s pretty much human now, right? And the pheromones she was giving off while you--”

“I got it,” Sam bit out, forcefully interrupting because his brother just _had_ to keep poking at that.

“So, um, yeah.” Dean peeled at the label on his bottle. “He came on to me, and I, uh, helped him out.”

Okay, that made sense. Except for one thing.

“That case was _months_ ago,” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah. Um. Once… Once he got a taste, well, he’s basically _human_ now, so, um, he’s got _needs_ , like _human_ needs…”

Oh no. No, no, no. No way. This was not happening.

“Do you mean…You can’t mean…” Sam trailed off as he tried to find the right words, hoping he was wrong but knowing he wasn’t, because... “You’re doing the ‘friends with benefits’ thing. With _Cas_.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably. The tips of his ears were pink. “I guess.”

“You’re doing ‘friends with benefits’. With _Cas_ ,” Sam repeated, because fuck his life, this had to be a joke.

“I said, ‘yes’ already--” Dean started to snap but Sam cut him off.

“ _WHY_ are you doing ‘friends with benefits’ with Cas?!” Sam burst out. “You’re _in love_ with each other!”

And now that hint of a blush had become a full-blown one as Dean stammered something about ‘like brothers’ and Sam was DONE. He was SO DONE with this bullshit.

“You’ve been _fucking_ each other _for months_! As your _actual_ brother, let me assure you, he does _NOT_ love you ‘like a brother’!” Sam roared. “He is IN LOVE with you!”

There was more stammering now, but Sam didn’t bother to pay attention because it was more of the same bullshit and Sam was not having it anymore. He should have done something about this mess years ago, but he’d always second-guessed himself on if their obvious love was familial or eros. That they were now having regular sex with each other pointed the needle all the way to the ‘they’re fucking head over heels for each other’ side—with emphasis on the ‘fucking’.

It was time to get this all out and done with. If Dean was going to keep denying the obvious with the same trite excuses, Sam would just go to the other one.

“Cas!” Sam bellowed.

He continued to shout Cas’s name as he stormed out of the kitchen.

Dean attempted to stop Sam, grappling him in the hall, but Sam was bigger, stronger, and _much_ more determined than Dean. He’d been putting up with their pining for _years_. He was _not_ going to let them convince themselves they were ‘just friends’, benefits or no!

After a moment’s scuffle, Sam tripped Dean, sending him crashing onto the floor. With that, Sam gained a solid half-a-minute lead, which was more than sufficient.

They found each other in the library. Cas had his angel blade in hand, his eyes narrowed and searching for the threat--whatever had Sam calling out his name. And who knows what Cas had made of the sounds of Sam’s scuffle with Dean.

“Sam. What’s wrong?” Cas stepped forward, angling himself to counter the unknown threat.

“Cas--”

“No, Sam, don’t--” Dean couldn’t make the turn and slammed into the wall, but his entrance did nothing to halt Sam’s proclamation.

“Cas, you are in love with Dean--”

Cas’s eyes widened in anxious surprise. Sam hadn’t thought this would need to be said--not by _him_ at least--but apparently if he didn’t, it wasn’t going to get said!

“Sam--” Dean held his banged knee, hobbling into the room, but Sam spoke over his brother.

“--And Dean is in love with you!”

To make the situation perfectly clear, so there wouldn’t be any wiggle room on what exactly he meant by ‘in love with’, he added, “You are romantically-inclined to each other. You live with each other, work together, spend all of your free time together, and are now, apparently, having sex with each other-- _which I don’t need any further details from and do not need to hear anything more about, and do not ever let me walk in on you again_! You are boyfriends. Significant others. Bosom buddies. Beaus. Sweat hearts. Lovers. Life partners. Partners in every sense of the word! However way you want to say it, you’re it! At this point, I’d say you’re already married if I didn’t think our friends would be disappointed if there wasn’t some sort of wedding ceremony.”

If Sam had any illusion _that_ would be enough for these two emotionally constipated lumps, he was quickly debused of that idea. For two people who were known across Heaven, Hell, and everywhere in-between for their tendency to constantly and _longingly_ stare at each other, they were now doing their best to completely avoid catching each other’s eyes. Because of course, for two people who were so completely, obviously, undeniably taken with each other, who were now _sleeping_ together but still somehow believed their feelings were unrequited, a simple declaration on _Sam’s_ part wasn’t going to be enough to settle things.

Looking desperately between the two, Sam finished with a plea, “Please, for the love of all things Good, do the whole world a favor and finally _talk_ to each other about your feelings!”

Dean’s hands were tightly fisted and his jaw clenched, his mouth a thin line and his gaze was fixed on the floor.

Damn.

Sam wanted his brother to be happy, but he’d pushed too much and now Dean was shutting down. Knowing his brother, Dean was seconds away from storming out of the room and to his car. He’d go for a drive that would end at a bar with too many drinks and would hopefully _not_ include a hookup with some random woman but very well could end up that way because if there was a way to make an emotional situation worse, Dean would find it.

Then there was Cas, whose earlier surprised expression had slipped back to his trademarked stoically resigned acceptance. Cas always seemed to accept whatever shit Dean--and Sam--threw at him. Cas would just nod and accept his heart being broken because he was as incapable of actually speaking up about what he _wanted_ as Dean was. Maybe even more so.

Sam had been so convinced that they’d just needed to get it out into the open, surely it would fall into place with a little push, but no, he’d apparently only made it worse. Dean and Cas might not even be ‘with benefits’ after this disaster.

“Sam.”

Sam startled as Cas said his name.

“Could you give us a moment?” Cas asked, more gently than Sam deserved considering the mess he’d just made of their relationship.

Not trusting himself to speak, Sam nodded and made his way out of the room.

He hadn’t gotten more than a couple steps down the hall when he heard Cas speak behind him.

“Dean, I--”

“What he said,” Dean cut in. “What Sam said. It… Yeah. What he said.”

“‘What Sam said?” Cas repeated, his voice rising just slightly to turn it into a question.

Sam halted his steps, straining to hear his brother’s response.

“Yeah,” Dean confirmed.

What the fuck?! What sort of ‘talk about their feelings’ crap was that?! These emotionally constipated shitheads!

“‘What Sam said’,” Cas continued, and Sam could barely hear him with how soft his voice was. “What he said… For me, too.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Okay. Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Sam rolled his eyes. While they had technically gotten the point across to each other, this hardly counted as a discussion of feelings.

“And this means you’re boyfriends now!” he called in to them. He needed to have that clearly established between them before he could believe they were all on the same page.

“Go away, Sam!” Dean shouted in his ‘mildly annoyed at his little brother’ tone of voice.

Sam let out a deep sigh, the tension easing out of his shoulders. Things were okay. He and Dean were good.

“But no sex in the common rooms!” Sam yelled back, because he had to tease his big brother, or at the very least had to let Dean know things were fine on Sam’s end as well.

“If you don’t leave right now, I’m going to carnally pleasure your brother right here,” Cas warned.

“I got it. I’m going.” Sam laughed as he went. 

As he walked away, the soft murmur of their voices fading behind him, Sam grinned. His work here was done, and after this emotional talk--as minimalist as it might have been, there still had been plenty of emotion involved--he had a feeling there was going to be some celebratory _boyfriend_ benefits. He might be very happy for them, but he would also be very happy to be across the Bunker from them when such a celebration occurred. He’d walked in on them once--he never, ever, _ever_ wanted to do so again.

Besides, he had a bunch of calls to make. Now that they were finally, _finally_ together, the ‘Destiel’ betting pool had come to an end... And there were a ton of people who now owed him a whole lot of money!


End file.
